Love story (Chanbaek GS)
by Edhachan312
Summary: Cerita Cinta Park Chanyeol sang CEO muda yang rela melakukan apapu demi kekasih hatinya Byun Baekhyun gadis periang yang selalu manemani chanyeol saat suka maupun duka.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Byun Baekhyun.. gadis maniak periang, ramah dan cantik yang beruntung dapat memenangkan hati Park Chanyeol seorang CEO dari perusahaan terkenal dikorea PARK Corp. Yang bergerak dibidang real estate.

Mereka sudah 5 tahun menjalin hubungan sejak SHS sampai sekarang. Bahkan hubungan mereka semakin mesra tiap harinya. Walaupun mereka jarang bertemu karna kesibukan chanyeol sebagai CEO diperusahaan besar, namun mereka tetap saling berhubungan via telpon atau video call entah itu chanyeol yg menghubungi duluan atau pun baekhyun.

Saat ada kesempatan bertemu biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan berjalan jalan keliling kota seoul atau menghabiskan waktu diapartemen chanyeol atau dirumah baekhyun. Seperti saat ini, mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan berjalan jalan dipinggir sungai Han

"Yeolliee... aku mau es krim itu" kata baekhyun sambil menunjuk pedagang eskrim yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini.

"Kau mau eskrim itu?" tanya chanyeol. "Ne" balas baekhyun sambil mengangguk imut.

"Baiklah tunggu disini. Aku akan kesana membelikanmu eskrim" kata chanyeol sambil mengelus pucuk kepala baekhyun.

"Ingat belikan aku yang rasa strawberry" tegas baekhyun. "tentu saja honey, aku tidak akan lupa dengan rasa buah favorite cutie ku ini" gemas chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi baekhyun, kemudian pergi membeli eskrim pisang pesanan baekhyun dan eskrim pisang untuknya.

Sementara baekhyun memilih duduk dibangku taman yang ada disampingnya sambil memainkan handphonenya dan berselfie ria.

Beberapa saat kemudian chanyeol daatang dengan membawa dua eskrim. Eskrim strawberry untuk baekhyunnya dan eskrim pisang untuknya. Baekhyun yang melihat kedatang chanyeol langsung tersenyum kepada chanyeol sambil menunjukan eyesmile nya ^^.

"Eskrim strawberry special untuk yang mulia Byun Baekhyun" kata chanyeol sambil memberikan eskrim pesanan baekhyun. "gomawo" ucap baekhyun singkat langsung menyambar eskrim yang diberikan chanyeol tadi.

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya chanyeol murung. "memangnya apa lagi?" balas baekhyun yang masih fokus memakan eskrimnya.

"kisseu" kata chanyeol sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya didepan baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah chanyeol lantas memajukan wajahnya dan

"Chup"

Mencium bibir chanyeol singkat dan kembali fokus pada eskrimnya. Setelah menghabiskan eskrim mereka. Chanyeol mengajak baekhyun berkeliling sunggai Han. Saat berjalan baekhyun tidak sengaja melihat anak kecil yang bermain bersama ayahnya dan ibunya sedang memangku balita yang sangat imut. Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya, ia meyakini bahwa mereka adalah keluarga yang bahagia dan harmonis.

Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun tersenyum sambil memandang kedepan lantas mengalih kaan pandangannya dan menatap apa yang dilihat baekhyun tadi. Ia lantas tersenyum dan berkata pada baekhyun

"Nanti kita juga akan seperti mereka. Menikah dan mempunyai anak yang lucu dan imut sepertimu dan juga tampan sepertiku tentunya" kata chanyeol percaya diri. Ngomong ngomong chanyeol dulu pernah melamar baekhyun saat baru selesai kuliah tapi baekhyun menolaknya bukan menolak sih tapi menunda karna ia merasa masih terlalu muda dan belum siap melangkah kejenjang yang lebih matang 'pernikahan'.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan chanyeol dan menggenggam tangan chanyeol erat kemudian melanjutkkan jalan jalan mereka.

Saat waaktu makan malam tiba chanyeol mengajak baekhyun makan disebuah restoran jepang favorit mereka. Sambil menggu pesanan datang keduanya saling mengobrol.

"Eemm.. baekkie. Apa orangtuamu sudah pulang?" tanya chanyeol

"aniyo mereka masih mengurus cabang perusahaan diJepang" jawab baekhyun

"Owh begitu.. ehmm bagaimana kalu malam ini kau menhinap diapartemenku saja?" tawar chanyeol

"tidak terimakasih. Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan, Park" jawab baekhyun sambil menatap curiga chanyeol.

"memangnya apa yg ku pikirkan? Ayolah baekkie aku takut sendirian diapartemen" kata chanyeol memohon. "biasanya kau juga sendirian diapartemen, kenapa sekarang kau jadi penakut seperti ini?" heran baekhyun.

"kau tau semalam aku mendengar suara aneh diapartemenku. Dan mungkin saja itu hantu" bohong chanyeol padahal ia hanya ingin berduaan dengan baekhyun dan *ekhem* mungkin melakukan 'itu' yaa you know lah what I meen:v

Baekhyun hanya menatap chanyeol malas dan tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka pun datang. 2 porsi ramen.

Saat baekhyun hendak memakan ramennya tiba tiba chanyeol menghentikannya dan berkata

"begini saja. Bagaimana kalau kita lomba makan ramen, kalau kau bisa menghabiskan ramen duluan aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tapi sebaliknya jika aku yg duluan menghabiskan ramennya maka kau harus menginap diapartemenku. Setuju?" tanya chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Baiklah. Setuju" jawab baekhyun tegas

"oke kita mulai. Hanna, deul, set" chanyeol lantas dengan bersemangat menghabiskan ramennya dengan cepat demi bisa berduaan dengan baekhyun. Ia bahkan tidak perduli dengan rasa pedas ramen tersebut.

Sementara baekhyun yang tidak terlalu suka pedas sedikit lambat dalam menghabiskan ramennya.

Akhirnya chanyeol berhasil menghabiskan ramennya dalam waktu singkat dan baekhyun menatap tak percaya. Bagaimana tidak, chanyeol hanya membutuhkan waktu 2 menit untuk menghabiskan ramen pedas itu.

Baekhyun hanya menatap pasrah. Sedangkan chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Kemudianmengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Lalu menarik baekhyun keluar dari restoran tersebut dan segera menuju apartemennya.

Sesampainya diapartemen chanyeol baekhyun langsung merebahkan dirinya disofa sedangkan chanyeol pamit untuk mandi. Selama menunggu chanyeol selesai mandi baekhyun memilih untuk menonton tv.

Tak lama kemudian chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri baekhyun yang duduk disofa. Ia terlihat segar dengan balutan tshirt dan celana pendek .

"kau sudah selesai mandi?" tanya baekhyun

"ne.. sekarang kau mandilah sana" kata chanyeol

"emm.. ne aku akan mandi" lanjut baekhyun lantas beranjak dari sofa dan pergi kekamar mandi yang ada dikamar chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mulai bosan akhirnya memilih untuk menunggu baekhyun dikamar.

"ceklek" pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan baekhyun yang memakai kemeja putih chanyeol yang terlihat besar ditubuhnya namun sexy dimata chanyeol karna kemeja tersebut menampilkan bahu putih polos baekhyun dan hanya sejengkal diatas lututnya menmperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang mulus, ditambah lagi rambutnya yang sedikit agak basah. Menambah kesan sexy dimata chanyeol.

TBC

Aigoo mamih...

Jangan terlalu seksi

Ntar papih khilaf loh


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya baekhyun seketika membuyarkan fantasi liar yang sedang berkelana diotak chanyeol.

"Ani.. Aku tidak melihat apapun" elak chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan berdecak kemudian mengambil handuk dan duduk didepan chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau mengeringkan rambutkuh?" Tanya baekhyun dengan nada yang dibuat sexy. Ia sengaja melakukannya karna ingin mengerjai chanyeol. Sebenarnya tadi saat baekhyun berjalan kearah chanyeol ia tidak sengaja melihat benda pusaka chanyeol sudah berdiri tegak :v 'sekali kali mengerjai chanyeol tak apalah toh ia juga sering mengerjaiku' guman baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun duduk sambil membelakangi chanyeol dan memiringkan kepalanya memperlihatkan bahu putihnya yang mulus.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya lantas semakin menegang pasalnya ia membayangkan bagaimana jika ia menggigit bagian lunak disana dan baekhyun mendesahkan namanya.

'Ohh.. Tidak sadarlah park' ujarnya menguatkan diri.

Chanyeol kemudian mengambil handuk yang ada ditangan baekhyun kemudian mulai mengeringkan rambut baekhyun.

"Cha.. Sudah selesai" kata chanyeol setelah merasa godaannya sudah selesai. Dan segera bangkit menuju kamar untuk menuntaskan hasratnya disana sebelum baekhyun memanggilnya

"Chanhh.. Bisakah kau memijit bahuku?" Tanya baekhyun masih dalam mode sexy nya.

Chanyeol yang sudah dalam keadaan hard itupun mengikuti perintah baekhyun dan memijit bahu putih baekhyun yang sialnya seolah mengundang chanyeol untuk menggigit bahu putih itu.

"Hmmhh.. Hhh.." desah baekhyun

'Sial!' Batin chanyeol.

Oh.. Tuhan ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Akhirnya tangan chanyeol yang tadinya memijit bahu baekhyun lama kelamaan turun dan mulai memijat dua gundukan sintal yang ada disana.

"Eunghh.. Chanhh.. Apa.. Yanghh.. Kkau lakukanhh eunghh.." kata baekhyun terputus karna perbuatan chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mendengar desahan baekhyun menjadi semakin semangat. Ia lantas meremas dua gundukan itu dengan semangat.

"Enghh.. Chanyeollhh.." baekhyun semakin mendesah dibuatnya.

Chanyeol membalikan tubuh baekhyun menghadapnya kemudian menyambar bibir tipis baekhyun.

"Eumhh.." chanyeol menggigit bibir baekhyun meminta akses masuk "ahh.." ketika mulut baekhyun terbuka chanyeol lantas memasukan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat baekhyun.

"Eumhh.. Akhh.. Yeolliehh" ciuman chanyeol turun keleher jenjang baekhyun dan membuat banyak tanda disana.

Saat chanyeol akan membuka kancing kemeja baekhyun. Baekhyun lantas menahannya.

"Jangan.. Kita tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang" kata baekhyun masih terengah.

"Aku tidak perduli" kata chanyeol melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"Eunghh.. Yeolliehh" desah baekhyun yang masih berusaha menjauhkan chanyeol dari tubuhnya. Namun kekuatan chanyeol masih lebih besar dibandingkan dengannya.

Setelah melepaskan kemeja baekhyun. Tangan jahil chanyeol lantas menuju punggung baekhyun mencari pengait bra baekhyun. Setelah menemukannya chanyeol lantas membukannya dengan dan membuangnya sembarangan. Dan dengan cepat memasukan payudara baekhyun kedalam mulutnya.

"Enghh.. Chanhh yeollhh.. Janganhh"

Kata baekhyun masih memperingati chanyeol. Namun sepertinya chanyeol sedang tuli mendadak saat ini. Ia tidak memdengarkan kata baekhyun dan masih melakukan aktifitasnya.

Satelah puas bermain dengan dua gunung baekhyun. Tangan nakal chanyeol kemudian mulai turun menyapa perut rata baekhyun dan semakin turun menuju arah selatan baekhyun.

Namun, saat akan memasukkan jarinya kedalan celana dalam baekhyun. Chanyeol merasakan seperti ada yang menghalanginya disana. Matanya langsung melotot dan

"Baekkie.. Kau.." "Apa??" Pertanyaan chanyeol langsung diputus oleh baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" Tanya chanyeol frustasi.

"Akukan sudah bilang kalau kita tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Kau saja yang tuli tidak mau mendengarkanku. Sekarang kau harus menidurkannya sendiri" kata baekhyun sambil menepuk junior chanyeol.

"Jaljayo park junior" kata baekhyun mengejek sambil memasang kembali bra dan kemejanya yang tadi dilepas oleh tangan jahil chanyeol.

Sementara chanyeol hanya cengo dan menatap pasrah juniornya. Sepertinya malam ini ia harus menidurkannya sendiri #poorceye:v

Chanyeol langsung masuk kekamar mandi guna menuntaskan hasratnya. Sementara baekhyun memilih tidur duluan karna dari tadi ia sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera istirahat.

*Flashback On*

-Didalam mobil-

"Yeollie.. Bisakah kita berhenti disupermarket sebentar aku ingin membeli sesuatu" kata baekhyun saat didalam mobil menuju apartemen chaanyeol.

"Eoh.. Geure" jawab chanyeol langsung mengiyakan permintaan kekasih hatinya.

Setelah sampai didepan supermarket chanyeol berniat untuk turun dari mobil namun baekhyun melarangnya.

"Kau.. Tidak perlu masuk kedalam tunggu disini saja. Biar aku yaang masuk sendiri" kata baekhyun

"Kau tak apa masuk sendiri?? Bagaimana kalau ada penjahat atau penculik yang menculikmu. Kau terlalu imut chagi." Kata chanyeol khawatir sambil mengelus pipi baekhyun

"Gwenchana.. Lagi pula aku hanya akan membeli sesuatu hanya sebentar bukan keluar kota atau keluar negeri." Kata baekhyun menggenggam tangan chanyeol yang ada dipipinya sembari meyakinkannya.

"Baiklah.. Kau begitu hati hati" kata chanyeol sambil merelakan baekhyun keluar dari pintu mobilnya.

Mata chanyeol menatap siluet baekhyun sampai siluet itu menghilang dari balik pintu supermarket.

Setelah berada didalam supermarket baekhyun lantas segera mencari rak tempat pembalut. Setelah menemukannya baekhyun langsung menuju kekasir untuk membayarnya.

Setelah selesai baekhyun langsung keluar dari supermarket dan masuk kedalam mobil chanyeol.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Eum.." baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

Chaanyeol kemudian melanjutkan perjalan menuju apartemennya.

*Flashback Off*

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hati yang lega dan menemukan kekasih hatinya sudah terlelap dengan nyaman diranjang kig size nya.

Ia lantas naik ketempat tidur kemudian menarik baekhyun dengan perlahan agar mendekat kesisinya.

"Emhh" gumam baekhyun dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya ia sedikit terganggu dengan gerakan chanyeol.

Mendengar gumaman baekhyun dalam tidurnya chanyeol lantas memeluk baekhyun dan membenamkan wajah baekhyun didadanya. Setelah merasa baekhyun nyaman dalam tidurnya chanyeol pun mengecup puncak kepala baekhyun.

"Jaljayo hannie" gumamnya dan ikut menyusul baekhyun ke alam mimpi.

SKIP TIME

Sinar matahari yang masuk dari cela jendela sepertinya mengganggu seorang pria tampan yang masih bergelung nyaman dibalik selimutnya.

Chanyeol. Pria itu kemudian membuka mata dan menemukan pujaan hatinya sudah tidak ada disampingnya. Aroma makanan yang tercium oleh indra penciumannya membuatnya tersenyum karna itu berarti yeojanya sedang memasak didapur. Ia lantas segera menuju kekamar mandi membersihkan diri dan menggunakan pakaian kantornya setelah itu menyusul baekhyun kedapur.

Dan benar saja sesampainya didapur chanyeol dapat melihat baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan peralatan dapur. Chanyeol kemudian berjalan kearah baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku hmm..?" tanya chanyeol sambil meletakkan kepalanya dibahu sempit baekhyun.

"Kau tidur dengan sangat pulas jadi aku tak tega membangunkanmu" jawab baekhyun yang masih fokus dengan masakannya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan baekhyun

"Kau masak apa?" Tanya chanyeol yang sedang mengamati aktifitas yang dilakukan baekhyun.

"Nasi goreng kimchi" jawab baekhyun yang masih mengabaikan chanyeol.

"Chanyeol bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu. Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan" akhirnya chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dan memilih duduk dimeja makan sambil menunggu baekhyun menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

Setelah selesai baekhyun lantas menata masakannya dimeja makan dan menaruh nasi goreng dipiring chaanyeol. Dan mereka mulai memakan sarapan dengan tenang.

"Apa enak?" Tanya baekhyun pada chanyeol

"Apapun yang kau masak pasti enak dilidahku, sayang?" Jujur chanyeol yang masih menikmati masakan baekhyun yang memanjakan lidahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar pujian chanyeol dan melanjutkan sarapan mereka.

Setelah selesai sarapan baekhyun membantu memilih dan memasangkan dasi untuk chanyeol.

"Eumm.. Yeollie.. Nanti malam ada acara reuni bersama teman teman SHS. Apa kau akan datang? Kau tidak lupa kan?" Tanya baekhyun pada chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa sayang. Lagi pula tugas ku dikantor hari ini Cuma sedikit jadi aku bisa pulang lebih cepat" jawab chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi baekhyun

"Ohh.. Geure" gumam baekhyun

"Baiklah kalau begitu kajja.. Akan ku antar kau pulang dan aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam" kata chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan baekhyun keluar apartemen.

Sesampainya didepan rumah baekhyun, chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk baekhyun.

"Ingat nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu kau harus tampil sempurna malam nanti" ujar chanyeol sambil mengecup bibir baekhyun sekilas.

Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum lemah. Kemudian chanyeol masuk kedalam mobil dan menjalankan mesin mobilnya untuk pergi kekantor.

Baekhyun kemudian masuk kerumahnya. Dan langsung kekamarnya. Setelah dikaamar baekhyun termenung, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin datang keacara reuni itu apalagi dengan chanyeol.

Rasa gelisah menyelimuti hati baekhyun pasalnya saat acara reuni nanti Yoo Insung pasti datang juga.

Yoo insung gadis centil yang mengejar cinta Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun bahkan masih ingat bagaimana dulu saat insung menggoda chanyeol dikantin sekolah dengan kancing seragam atas dibuka dan roknya yang hanya menutupi bokongnya dan memperlihatkan paha mulusnya. Padahal jelas jelas ada baekhyun disitu yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Park Chanyeol tapi tetap saja wanita itu tak tau malu, dan chanyeol? Laki laki itu tersenyum menanggapi perlakuan gadis itu.

Owh.. Rasanya baekhyun sangat ingin menjambak rambut insung saat itu. Namun karna ia tau tata krama dan tau tempat ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih pergi.

Hahh.. Mengingat hal itu membuat baekhyun jadi semakin emosi. Untuk menghilangkan rasa emosinya baekhyun memilih berendam dibathup mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa jadi relax dan melupakan kecemasannya.

SKIP TIME

Malam pun tiba, baekhyun sedang melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin. Karna sebentar lagi chanyeol akan datang menjemputnya.

"Tok.. Tok.. Tok.. Nona baekhyun tuan chaanyeol sudah datang dan menunggu anda diruang tamu" kata kepala pelayan Jung

"Baiklah aku akan segera turun" balas baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menuju ruang tamu tempat chanyeol menunggunya.

"Kau cantik malam ini hannie" puji chanyeol melihat penampilan baekhyun

"Hanya malam ini?" Tanya baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol yang gemas melihatnya lantas mencium bibir tersebut

"Ani.. Ani.. Kau bahkan cantik setiap saat" jawab chanyeol membenarkan ucapannya. Pipi baekhyun merona dibuatnya

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Kajja tuan putri kita berangkat sekarang" kata chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan baekhyun

Sesampai disana pasangan chanbaek lantas disambut oleh beberapa teman lama mereka.

"Owh.. Lihatlah siapa yang datang? Best couple kita Chanbaek" goda Oh sehun anggota team basket yang dulu diketuai oleh chanyeol.

"Hai bro apa kabar?" Ujar chanyeol menepuk bahu sehun.

"Kabarku baik. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya sehun balik.

"Seperti yang kau lihat kami baik baik saja" ujar chanyeol.

"Hai chanyeol" sapa seorang wanita sexy yang sangat dikenali baekhyun.

"Owh.. Hai insung bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya chanyeol.

"Aku baik" jawab insung sambil menyelipkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga.

"Owh.. Iya chanyeol apa kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya insung

"Belum. Aku baru saja sampai" balas chanyeol

"Kebetulan bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama" kata insung centil sambil menarik tangan chanyeol.

"Bailkah" jawab chanyeol dan melupakan fakta bahwa baekhyun sedari tadi ada disampingnya. Akhirnya chanyeol menuruti permintaan insung dan meninggalkan baekhyun yang tengah dilanda rasa cemburu.

Satu jam berlalu dan baekhyun hanya sendiri karna sedari tadi chanyeol bersama dengan insung.

Dari kejauhan baekhyun dapat melihat chanyeol yang sedang tertawa dengan insung. Dan lihatlah lelakuan wanita itu ia bahkan berani menggandeng lengan chanyeol.

Cukup sudah. Baekhyun sudah terlalu sabar dengan ini dan sebelum ia mengamuk dan menghancurkan acara reuni ini. Ia lebih memilih pulang dengan taxi dan meninggalkan chanyeol yang sedang berbahagia disana.

TBC

Info

Sepertinya ff ini bakal slow update

Soalnya bentar lagi edha mau UAS:(

Btw. Saengilchukkae buat papih ceye

Semoga makin ganteng,makin tinggi,

Makin disayang mamih pokoknya

WYATB lah buat papih *


End file.
